


My headcanon theory is in Eons Founder’s Future they BECOME Wormhole Prophets

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, changlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: GreatLink & Prophets are too parallel(prefer isolation from ‘lesser’ beings, internal groupmind communication,sending seeds out to world for communication explore messages, power to manipulate spacetime matter, considered GODs to lesser beings), ergo imho THEY ARE THE SAME BEINGS AFTER EONS thousands/million yrs ODO’s Mind/Soul/teachings CHANGES THEM AND THEY ESCAPE corporal solid existence like LAAS said consciousness is beyond matter and they made the worm hole connecting home to near Bajor and instead of baby changlings sent orbs and Odo’s love for Bajor/Kira/Solids went back into past time to pave the change of now and save Bajor/Alpha Quad from their evil Shapeshfiter Dictator past.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo & Great Link
Kudos: 2
Collections: DS9 Smut, Deep Space Nine Fanworks Collection





	My headcanon theory is in Eons Founder’s Future they BECOME Wormhole Prophets

###  **My headcanon theory is in Eons Founder’s Future they BECOME The Wormhole Prophets**

**ergo**

##  **_****Odo/Kira =timeless myth of Angel/God loves a Mortal** _ **

_**My mindblowing future fanhead canon(blew me when it popped into my head waking up from sleep) that I tweeted to Ira Behr- future story just like Bashir’s consistent past behavior was used to create his genetic mod story,** _

_**GreatLink & Prophets are too parallel(prefer isolation from ‘lesser’ beings, internal groupmind communication,sending seeds out to world for communication explore messages, power to manipulate spacetime matter, considered GODs to lesser beings), ergo imho THEY ARE THE SAME BEINGS AFTER EONS thousands/million yrs ODO’s Mind/Soul/teachings CHANGES THEM AND THEY ESCAPE corporal solid existence like LAAS said consciousness is beyond matter and they made the worm hole connecting home to near Bajor and instead of baby Changlings sent Orbs and Odo’s love for Bajor/Kira/Solids went back into past time to pave the change of now and save Bajor/Alpha Quad from their evil Shapeshifter Dictator past.** _

_**During #DS9 25th anniversary I hadmindblowing retcon I tweeted to Ira= like you guys writer’s room link ideas ergo Bashir’s consistent past behavior =genetic engineered or Sec31 explains centuries of Federation/StarFleet safety–** _

_**LAAS said consciousness is beyond matter, GreatLink makes wormhole connecting GammaQuad2Bajor,baby changlings replaced by Orbs and Odo’s love for Bajor/Kira/Solids is Subconconscious reason into past time to save Bajor/Alpha Quad from their evil Shapeshifter Dictator past.  
Pahwraiths=Changlings that refuse this salvation/help instead hate Bajor/solids, in the DS9doc S8 Jemhadar converted to Sisko/Prophets worshiping are the ones who disappeared into the Wormhole when Sisko was attacking to regain DS9, book canon Cardassia also had a 'Prophet’ religion but lost it.  
  
** _

_**I tweeted this a year ago to Ira Behr- future story idea just like Bashir’s consistent past behavior was used to create his genetic mod story, GreatLink & Prophets are too parallel(prefer isolation from 'lesser’ beings, internal groupmind communication,sending seeds out to world for communication explore messages, power to manipulate spacetime matter, considered GODs to lesser beings),** _

_**ergo imho THEY ARE THE SAME BEINGS AFTER EONS thousands/million yrs ODO’s Mind/Soul/teachings CHANGES THEM AND THEY ESCAPE corporal solid existence like LAAS said consciousness is beyond matter and they made the worm hole connecting home to near Bajor and instead of baby changlings sent orbs and Odo’s love for Bajor/Kira/Solids went back into past time to pave the change of now and save Bajor/Alpha Quad from their evil Shapeshifter Dictator past.** _

_**[eta 1/17/20] BUT what's annoying and silly imho is that a writer for the DS9 Relaunch book 'Rising Son' started an unbelievable Pulled from THIN AIR alien race called the Eav-oq, who disappeared fifty millennia ago from the time of the end of DS9, WHO ARE LITERALLY WORM SHAPED AND TUNNELED UNDERGROUND on a Gamma Quad planet near the wormhole!! LOLMAO when I was reading it, the writer's logic nonscience thinking was as if subatomic time space is literal 3D tunnels so only a physically like worm-being could change their material/corporeal self and create a subspace pocket connecting different 3D spatial locations - ALL TO EXPLAIN THE PROPHETS Wormhole aliens. **So the post DS9 books are running with THAT simplistic AU creation myth for PROPHETS Wormhole aliens that makes no sense IMHO with no connection to previously stated DS9. I don't find it inspiring that Worm Bob Jim was behind all of the spiritual Emissary wormhole stuff****_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
